pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beady Long Legs
I can confirm its presence at perplexing pool on day 31, can someone check the days leading up to 31? I don't know the exact number, but it will(usually) appear when the Spotty Bulborb does. If you end up having to battle them both at the same time, to bad. Why isn't there a "How to Kill" section for this creature?Pikdude 15:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :It was basically in the article, I just moved and improved it. It only comes after day 30. :Also, could someone tell me what decides between a Boss and Mini-boss? I rate it as a single-appearing boss in Pikmin, and a simpler, often occuring mini-boss in Pikmin 2.-- ::I would say that creatures at the end of caves protecting a treasure from the Exploration Kit are bosses, and mini-bosses are just the big beasts in Hole of Heroes except the Raging Long Legs. Mini-bosses are the ones that appear more than 3 times in story mode. Bosses are found less than 3 times. Or: Mini-bosses are the bosses that can appear more than once in the same sublevel. Bosses are the ones that can only appear once per sublevel or at the end of a cave.Pikdude 23:13, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree more with Greenpickle, that's how I changed it on the page anyways.-- Yeah, except an Emperor Bulblax is at the end of a cave holding the Courage Elbem, and two more can be found on sublevel 4 of the cave Cavern of Chaos, so is it a boss or a mini-boss?Pikdude 15:08, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :It is hard to say it clearly. Since it appears multiple times, lots actually if you include challenge mode, I'd say Mini. I think half of the categoriezing is guesswork.-- According to Challenge Mode, Bulblax Kingdom, and Cavern of Chaos combined, there are 6 Emperor Bulblaxes total in the game. So yeah, I'd say it's a mini-boss.Pikdude 15:31, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I think it really depends on where the particular enemy is seen. It's a little rare, but certainly not unheard of, for a boss-type baddie in a game to make an appearance in a later level as a mini-boss (first one that comes to mind is the AT-ST from Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, and that one wasn't even accompanied by the boss theme music). Kind of hopping off what GreenPickle said, I would say that any big baddie found on the Final Floor of a cave guarding a piece of the Exploration Kit would be the boss of that particular cave, but would be a mini-boss in any other cave (and maybe just an exceptionally tough enemy when above ground). There's no such thing as an especially hard to beat enemy above ground. (Excaeptions: Gattling Groink, Spotty Bulbear, and Beady Long Legs.)Pikdude 19:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Please don't make your sig take up more than one line. I think the solution is categorising the Emperor Bulblax as both boss and mini-boss, seeing as it has different functions in caves as the difficulty level of the game increases. Here: *Beady Long Legs: Boss *Burrowing Snagret: Miniboss *Small Emperor Bulblax (On S4 CoC and S10 HoH): Miniboss *Big Emperor Bulblax (In Final Trial and Bulblax Kingdom S7): Boss *Normal Empress Bulblax: Boss *Reproducing Empress Bulblax (Has Larvae): Boss *Powerful Empress Bulblax (Boulders and Larvae): Miniboss *Giant Breadbug: QUESTION MARK! *Man-at-Legs: Obnoxious Boss *Pileated Snagret: Boss *Raging Long Legs: Boss *Ranging Bloyster: Boss *Segmented Crawbster: Boss *Titan Dweevil: I think you know this one. *Waterwraith: Boss Fly Guy 2 02:46, 14 April 2008 (UTC) lets put it like this: IF ITS GOT BOSS MUSIC ITS A BOSS OR IF ITS GOT ITS OWN MUSIC, ok got bye!!!Prof. 19:13, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Pikmin 1 BLL notes Beady Long Legs This creature is so large it would tower over the dolphin. All the pikmin can do is cling to it's feet and try to slow it down. It's large round torso is it's sole weak point-Since the yellow pikmin fly highest they should be the most effective against it.Masta pikmin 19:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Try and make it more accurate. There are at least 6 mistakes there. Wait, Pikmin 1? I thought we said, non-enemy reel notes aren't getting included as they're sort of random. JJ? ::Those "Notes" were just info about put randomly in a sentence or two. And Olimar doesn't say weak points - OR - What Pikmin to use. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::They seem a lot more convincing than the Smoky Progg notes, and the errors could easily have been made while copying the information down (often times people don't copy it exactly as is, they read what they see and type it as they would). I don't really know what to say, but in either case, it's probably not the kind of thing that gets a spot on the article anyway. I copied the notes exactly. I also got armored canon beetle notes but i didn't wright them down.Masta pikmin 20:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC)